Supernova
Supernova Dev Diaries Supernova is the second add-on of Galaxy on Fire 2. It will be released on 08/30/2012 Fishlabs has stated that it will release news starting on April 3, and every other Wednesday after April 17 for several weeks. Here is where you can find the latest Dev. Diary entry: Dev Diary, Pt. 6: The Legend of the Bloodstar. You can see all the Dev. Diaries here: http://www.fishlabs.net/en/blog/?blog=1 *On April 3, Fishlabs discussed the process for picking the logo for Supernova. You can read about it here: Dev Diary, Pt. 1: The Design of the Logo *On April 10, Fishlabs discussed what went into the new characters and storyline. You can see it here: Dev Diary, Pt. 2: The new Storyline and Characters *On April 17, Fishlabs discussed the designing of new planets and planet based graphics, such as the asteroid rings and storms or volcanic activity on the planets and the release date was announced. You can read about it here: Dev. Diary Pt. 3: The new Star Systems and Planets *On May 2, Fishlabs released a Dev. Diary on two new minigames, hacking and gas mining, You can see it here: Dev. Diary Pt. 4: 2 New Mini-games *On May 14, Fishlabs unveiled a new Freelance Mission, Bounty Hunting. You can read about it here: Dev. Diary Pt. 5: Bounty Hunting *On May 30, Fishlabs released a Dev. Diary about the background of the Bloodstar You can see it here: Dev Diary, Pt. 6: The Legend of the Bloodstar 6778664394 e3ab0615ab b.jpeg|New Faction Ship 6778664350 4c919bfca9.jpeg|Midorian Mining Station 6924782121 4828648502.jpeg|Troop Transport (Carrier) 6924782077 a59b47775f.jpeg|New Faction Ship screenshot-galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-dev-diary-new-planet-ingame-03.png|Planet graphics 576438_364830026886589_104846322884962_963112_762468974_n.jpeg|DROPSHIP Yea! galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-2.jpeg|Plasma Collector Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-space-action-shooter-plasma-harvester-cpt011 (1).png|Plasma Harvester 1 galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-ios-1.png|Berger S6-400 galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-ios-2.png|Bloodstar ship 1.jpg|New Aegir Color Scheme 5.png|Dropship Gryphon.png|Gryphon 2.png|T'suum and Evacuation 3.png|New Ship GOF2 SUPERNOVA PIC 20.jpeg|Concept Art Of Bloodstar GOF2 SUPERNOVA PIC 21.jpeg|Concept Art vs 3D Model Of Bloodstar GOF2 SUPERNOVA PIC 22.jpeg|GoF2 Version Of Bloodstar vs. GoF1 Version New Features Fishlabs is adding several new features. Dropships- Larger than current ships, see picture, more info is unknown. New Faction- Tries to stop Mido evacuation, new better technology and ships New Station- A mining station, details unknown see picture. Carriers- Large units like Battle Cruisers with fighters see picture. Planet Graphics- Planets have idle animations (storms, lava) Minigame: Gas Mining- To collect the gas, you have to shoot an Ionization Missile then collect the gas before it evaporates using a special plasma extractor that mounted on your ship. Its a Turret. Minigame: Hacking- Hacking to dock with new stations and freighters To successfully hack a system, you're required to "bring individual patterns" into the correct order before your enemies discover your motives and begin to attack you. Freelance Mission: Bounty Hunting- A new mission, in which you must follow a target between systems, following information left behind and eventually take them out. This will be one of the longer freelance missions, as you must go between multiple planets and systems. New Ships Three new ships the Gryphon, Rhino and Bloodstar ::::WARNING:::: The information contained here is speculative from pictures and the Fishlabs Fourms and Facebook pages. Berger S6-400: Secondary weapon, probably Terran. Bloodstar: A new ship, with 180 cargo space, 1 turret, 4 primary weapons, and 4 secondary weapons. Gryphon: A ship from GoF3D makes a return as seen in one of the screenshots T'suum: Secondary weapon probably Vossk Evacuation:'' ''The counter in the top right of one of the screenshots shows a people counter, and is taking about rescuing people from the supernova. Several other unnamed ships Category:Add-Ons